1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a metal stud for a wall system and more particularly relates to a metal stud for use in the wall system of a metal building with the studs being positioned between and secured to horizontally extending and vertically spaced girts which are secured to and which extend between vertically disposed posts or columns. The studs of this invention may also be used in the roof system of the metal building.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the construction of metal buildings, a plurality of vertically disposed posts or columns are secured to a foundation and have rafter members secured to the upper ends thereof which extend across the roof of the building for supporting a roof structure thereon. A plurality of horizontally extending and vertically spaced girts are secured to the posts and extend therebetween. An exterior wall structure is normally secured to the outer sides or ends of the girts with insulation being positioned between the girts and posts. If the inside walls of the building are to be finished with dry wall or the like, it is necessary to position vertically disposed metal studs between the girts so that the dry wall sheet members may be secured thereto. In the past, conventional 8′ or 10′ steel studs were cut-to-length at the job site so that they could be positioned between the girts. Since the vertical spacing of the girts varies within the building, much wastage of material from the steel studs, which are cut-to-length, results. If the inside of the roof is to be finished, metal studs are cut to length so as to fit between the purlins of the roof system which results in wastage of material.